


who knew working at a shitty pizza place could get you a soulmate?

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Jade's soulmate timer is on its last few minutes.





	who knew working at a shitty pizza place could get you a soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> Stoner's Pizza Joint is a real place. Somehow.

Jade Harley was bored and annoyed as all hell. 

Her soulmate timer was ticking down quickly, which was normal for a soulmate timer but it was now on its last few minutes. Jade wasn’t unhappy at the thought of meeting her soulmate, but she had just one issue with it right now. She was at work, and Jade knew the type of people who came to this particular pizza place. Like, it was amazingly obvious who’d come here, the restaurant was fucking called “Stoner’s Pizza Joint.”

What’s worse than the fact that her soulmate was going to be a stoner? The owner’s son. Who was the only other person on the clock right now. He was, predictably, a stoner. If any of this wasn’t bad enough he was also in some weird cult that he tried to indoctrinate her into it daily. Jade wasn’t sure why his father even gave him a job, at least he didn’t make Gamzee a manager. 

Needless to say she didn’t really talk to Gamzee unless she was forced to. Unfortunately for her, now was one of those times. He was trying to sell a customer weed under the guise of it being catnip. Jade has to do something about that. “James Makara! Are you trying to sell our customers drugs?!” The customer makes a face that says ‘yikes’. “Chill, sister, I’m not hurting anybody.” Jade smacks her forehead. “Gamzee, please, just go get this woman’s pizza, box it, and meet me back here. Okay?” He shrugs and walks off.

“I’m so sorry about that ma’am. My name is Jade Harley, I’m the manager. If there’s anything I can do to make up for my worker’s behavior then just let me know.” Jade silently hopes the girl isn’t the type to scream until they get free food. The girl laughs. “Nah, he’s my furrend. I’m used to it. And my name’s Nepeta Leijon, by the way.”

The girl seems fairly friendly and- why is she pointing at Jade’s wrist? “Oh nice! I’m meeting mine today!” The girl waves her wrist, her timer is at 0. Jade looks at her own wrist and her soulmate timer has run out. Is...is this girl her soulmate? It couldn’t be anyone else. “Uh, you, you might want to check your wrist.” The girl looks confused for a second. “Oh. Oooh! You’re-!” She looks back and forth between their wrists.

Gamzee comes back with the pizza right at that moment. “Haha, sorry sister, it might be a little burnt. But it’s all chill, right?” Jade does her best to switch back into professional mode. She prints the receipts and has Nepeta sign the restaurant copy. Thinking quickly, she takes the customer copy and writes her phone number on it. “Just call me if you have any complaints or you’re unsatisfied with your pizza.” Nepeta nods at her. “Goodbye! Have a nice day!”

Jade can’t wait for Nepeta to call her later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly so tell me if there are any spelling errors or anything.


End file.
